Forever
by Shacey2359
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's life was perfect.  Then, one fateful night, it was all taken away from them. One left, and the other followed. In the end, they would be together...forever.


**Hello readers! Daceey here with a new ONE-SHOT!:) **

**It's depressing and tragic, but...I thought it was pretty good! So..I hope you like it also! Enjoy!**

"Mornin' Brie," Gabriella smiled as Troy's soft voice vibrated next to her ear. She turned to face her boyfriend for two years, Troy Bolton, and put her head to his rock hard chest. He immediatly began humming her favorite song.

It was something he did for her, he knew she loved when he sang. A few minute passed before Troy gently put his hands around Gabriella's waist and pulled her away only to stare straight into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"You're coming to my game tonight right?" Troy asked. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from Gabriella's olive skin. Gabriella smiled and caught his hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it softly.

"Of course I am silly. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Gabriella answered. Troy smiled and moved both of his hands to gently cup her face between his large palms. Their eyes locked for a moment before Troy swooped down and captured her lips with his. The kiss lasted only for a moment but Troy's lips lingured on hers before pulling away and gently stroking her cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you Gabriella, you are amazing." Troy whispered. Their lips met once more before they were interupted by the bell. They both sprang apart and grabbed their bookbags laughing before taking eachother's hands and running down the hall.

. . .

"Gabby, you want to come over to my house after school and get ready for the game tonight?" Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's best friend asked on their way to the gym.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Gabriella answered. The two girls made their way to the locker rooms to get changed for gym class, giggling as Chad Danforth fell while trying to do a cartwheel.

Gabriella went to the back and slipped on a pair of black Soffee shorts and a white t-shirt with a red Wildcat on the front. She went out to the gym and found her friends standing in a small huddle off to the side. She slowly scanned the small group until her eyes landed on the certain blue ones she was looking for.

Troy smiled and made his way over to her. Gabriella reached up on her tiptoes and pecked Troy on the lips. When she pulled back she saw Sharpay off to the side talking to Zeke Baylor, her current boyfriend. She had on the same outfit as Gabriella, beside the fact that her Wildcat on the front of her shirt was badazzled. Gabriella's eyes landed on her hair and saw that it was up in a high pony tail. Realization hit Gabriella when she remembered that she had forgotten to put her hair up. She giggled and put her hands back to grab her long locks before two larger hands stopped her.

"I'll do it," Troy whispered. Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully but dropped her hands anyway.

Troy gently slid his hands into her hair and gently massaged Gabriella's head. Gabriella's eyes rolled back into her head, the feeling of his large hands in her hair made her feel great. Slowly, Troy pulled her hair into a ponytail. Gabriella shivered when Troy ran his hand down the length of her arm until he got to her wrist, slowly pulling off the pink elastic hair tie. As if Gabriella was glass, Troy gently put her hair into the hair tie and tied it around a few times. Once he was finished he ran his hands down her arms before grabbing her from behind and pulling her to his chest.

"Love you Brie," Troy whispered in her ear, nuzzling his nose against her ear lobe.

"I love you too Troy, forever." Gabriella said huskily.

"Alright everyone, it's mile day. Everyone head down to the track!" Coach Bolton came out of his office and yelled at all of the students standing around. Groans and cheers (from the cross country people), erupted the gymnasium as everyone filed out.

"Hi Gabby, good day so far?" Jack Bolton, aka..Coach Bolton, asked following her and Troy out the door. Gabriella smiled, she loved that Troy's dad felt at ease to talk to her and call her Gabby in public.

"It's been great Jack, you ready for the big game?" Gabriella asked.

"More than ready, Troy's gonna beat the school record for most scored points tonight, aren't ya son?" Jack looked over to Troy and smiled.

"That's the plan Dad," Troy said winking down at Gabriella. They reached the track then, Jack told them to start running and Gabriella, not wanting to have to do pushups, obeyed.

. . .

"Gabby you look fine, Troy's going to love it." Sharpay said from her oversized closet as Gabriella looked at her outift in the mirror. She had on a pair of dark washed out skinny jeans, a pair of white flats, and Troy's away uniform.

Sharpay came out of her closet not a moment later wearing almost exactly the same outfit as Gabriella, except she had on bright red pumps.

"You ready?" she asked grabbing her large white tote bag. Gabriella nodded and grabbed her purse and phone before following Sharpay out to her pink convertable.

The gym was packed, Gabriella and Sharpay barley found 2 seats towards the middle of the student section.

"I'm gonna go see Troy before the game starts," Gabriella yelled to Sharpay over the roaring of the crowd. Sharpay smiled and nodded, pulling out her compact and starring into the tiny mirror.

Gabriella walked back into the locker rooms and saw all the guys on Troy's basketball team standing in front of the locker room door.

"Hey Gabs!" they all called to her. Gabriella smiled and gave them all a hug before pulling back and looking around the group for a certain someone.

"He's in the back, pregame meditation," Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend answered Gabriella's unspoken question. She thanked him and entered the locker room.

Troy was sitting on the bench starring at his locker. He didn't notice that she came in so she snuck behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she whispered in his ear. She felt Troy chuckle as he pulled her hands from her eyes and to his mouth, gently kissing both of them. Gabriella moved so she was beside him and Troy took her in his arms. He started humming and Gabriella smiled.

"You ready for tonight Wildcat?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled and pulled her tighter to his chest.

"More than ready Brie, I've been waiting for this moment all my life." Troy answered her. Gabriella smiled and looked up. Their lips met in an almost urgent kiss. When they pulled away, both were breathing hard and their eyes were wide.

"Bolton let's go, game time!" Jack called from the doorway.

"Coming Dad," Troy called back but made no movement to leave. He gently stroked Gabriella's face, making sure to touch everything.

"I love you Brie, never forget that," He said suddenly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before winking at her and sprinting out of the locker room. Gabriella smiled and stood. She knew at least one thing...she was in love with Troy Bolton.

. . .

"Come on Troy!" Gabriella screamed along with the crowd around her. The Wildcats were down by 1 with 0.34 seconds to go in the game. Troy had almost 50 points, getting another basket would take him 2 points over the school record of 48.

The clock was ticking, Gabriella felt her palms start to sweat and she kept her eyes glued on Troy.

0.10 seconds to go...

Troy dribbled down the court. When he got to the top of the key he faked to the left and pulled back for the shot...0.2 seconds to go...he shot the ball, way off balance...0.1 seconds...! The buzzer went off, the ball only centimeters away from the hoop..._Swish._

The crowd went crazy, jumping and screaming as loud as they could. Troy looked up into the stands until his eyes locked with Gabriella's. He smiled widly and blew her a kiss which Gabriella 'caught' and put to her lips.

_I love you. _Troy mouthed to her.

_Love you too._ Gabriella mouthed back.

Troy was engulfed by his team then, taking his attention off Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and turned to Sharpay who was texting away on her pink cell phone.

"We won!" Sharpay screamed at Gabriella once she was finished with her phone. Gabriella giggled and the two girls hugged eachother, jumping up and down.

Then, something strange happened. The whole crowd gasped and some girls screamed. There was an earie silence that followed, before there were men yelling, people screaming, and running everywhere.

Slowly, Gabriella turned to look at the court and the sight she saw made her stomach lurch.

Troy was laying on the ground, people around him, and crowding her vision of him. Of what she saw...he wasn't moving.

"No, Troy..." Gabriella gasped, her breath catching in her throat. Nothing could be happening to him, they were going to go to an after party at Chad's house after the game.

The next thing she knew her legs were carrying her down to the court. A voice that she didn't recognize was coming out of her mouth. She was screaming, screaming Troy's name at the top of her lungs.

She saw Troy, she was only a few feet away from him, she was going to go to him and everything would be alright.

"Gabby, shhh, come on. Let's get to the car, we can follow the ambulance," someone had put their arms around Gabriella's waste, holding her back from the love of her life.

She quickly turned to see's Troy's best friend, Chad, holding her. Gabriella didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Still shaking from her sobs, she followed Chad out to his car where Taylor was already waiting.

The ride to the hospital was silent except for the occasional sniffle or hiccup. Gabriella stared straight ahead the whole ride, not really seeing what was around her. All she could think about and see was the sight of Troy laying on the ground, his eyes closed.

When they pulled into the hospital Gabriella jumped out before Chad had even stopped the car.

"Gabriella!" Chad and Taylor called at the same time. The tires of the car screeched as Chad stomped on the brakes.

Gabriella didn't hear them though, she was to concentrated on getting to Troy. When she entered the hospital she saw almost the whole waiting room was full of Wildcat fans. She pushed through the crowd, ignoring the sad looks directed towards her, and found Troy's parents waiting for her in the corner.

"Where is he? How is he? Have you seen the doctor yet? Is he going to be okay?" Gabriella asked all at once. Troy's parents looked at her sadly.

Lucille's lip quivered before she suddenly reached out and took Gabriella in her arms.

Gabriella felt sobs rack her body as Lucille shook from crying. She knew that this couldn't be good at all, she had never seen Lucille like this.

A moment later she felt to strong arms come around the both of them. Troy's father, Jack, had embraced them, also shaking from the crying.

Then, she got her answer.

"He's gone Gabby, he died. The doctor said there was something wrong with his heart and they didn't get to him in time." Lucille mumbled once her sobbing subdued enough.

Gabriella's body racked even harder with sobs. She couldn't believe it, her Troy, the love of her life, was gone. Forever. She would never look into his breath taking blue eyes again, she would never feel his soft lips against hers, she would never feel his warm hands in hers again. She had lost everything she had.

Troy was her world, her life. And now he was gone.

Forever.

. . .

Troy's funeral was three days later.

It was set in the East High gymnasium. The whole school came, a sea of black in the stands and in the seats on the floor.

Gabriella felt like she was floating. Like the Gabriella had been sucked out of her and she was just a body walking around now.

She sat with her mother and Troy's parents.

The casket was closed, on account of Gabriella's request. She couldn't stand to see Troy's pale, lifeless face.

She did not cry. All of her tears had been emptied from her tired body in the three days before.

Yet, on the inside she was yearning for him, crying out for him.

After the funeral everyone went to the graveyard to see his casket lowered into the ground.

And after they all left, slowly, paying their respects to the star that never got to rise.

Gabriella was the last to leave. She sat by his grave, her hand resting on the cool marble.

She knew she couldn't live without him. Then, it hit her. She knew what she had to do.

She studied the black marble and for the first time in 72 hours, a small smile graced her face.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming to join you. We will be together again...forever."

. . .

The next day news traveled around the town that Gabriella Anne Montez had died.

She had committed suicide, overdosing on pills.

She knew that Troy would never want her to harm herself, so she knew it was the best way to go.

Though it was a sad moment, everyone felt an odd sense of happiness.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were finally together again, and they would be...

forever.

**Well...I know it's sad but I got this idea in a dream I had last night. Haha, I know...what a great dream! **

**Well, you know what to do folks! I love you all!**

**-Daceey**

**R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeease! Danka shey!**


End file.
